Itoshima High
by raiiyaan
Summary: Sakura was sent to yet another school. This time it was a boarding school. And there she meets the oh so famouse Uchiha Sasuke. What will happen when they collide togther? With the original pairings. SasukeXSakura TentenXNeji NarutoXHinata InoXShika
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto...fooweee

**Itoshima High**

**By:** Raiiyaan

**Characters:  
**

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Yamanaka Ino

Hyuuga Hinata

Hyuuga Neji

Tenten

Nara Shikamaru

Rock Lee

**Sensei's:**

Hatake Kakashi

Maito Gai

Kurenai

Asuma Sarutobi

Jiraya

**Summary:**

A very quiet and secretive guy.

A very loud and outgoing girl.

He wanted to be left alone.

She didn't want to be alone.

He was a bully.

She stood strong.

Little did they know, the war they've been holding on to

Is a Blessing in Disguise.

**Haruno Sakura** was sent to yet another school. It's the same old routine again. You meet friends, get to know them, then before school ends you leave them. That's how Sakura's life was. She couldn't help it that her father is a diplomat. But one school made all the difference. That one school made her life change.

**Uchiha Sasuke **was the oh so famous one in Itoshima High. He was the Prince. He had a fan club of his own. But he was surprised that one girl didn't think he was all that great. She even started a war. Well, that part was mutual. But he didn't know that this girl, would change his whole out look on life. Well..not really but she did change him somehow.

Hey guys, it's me Raiiyaan...Okay don't blame me if my story sucks okay? Because this is kind of my first time writing a story here on I usually don't use anime characters as my main cast. I use like...celebs but anyways. I hope this one won't suck out loud like all my other fanfictions that I write. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter One: Perverted School!

**Summary: **

A very quiet and secretive guy.

A very loud and outgoing girl.

He wanted to be left alone.

She didn't want to be alone.

He was a bully.

She stood strong.

Little did they know, the war they've been holding on to

Is a Blessing in Disguise.

**Haruno Sakura** was sent to yet another school. It's the same old routine again. You meet friends; get to know them, then before school ends you leave them. That's how Sakura's life was. She couldn't help it that her father is a diplomat. But one school made all the difference. That one school made her life change.

**Uchiha Sasuke** was the oh so famous one in Itoshima High. He was the Prince. He had a fan club of his own. But he was surprised that one girl didn't think he was all that great. She even started a war. Well, that part was mutual. But he didn't know that this girl would change his whole out look on life. Well...not really but she did change him somehow...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...Too bad…haha. Oh yeah and this is an A/U.

**Chapter One: Perverted School?**

Haruno Sakura walked to her dorm room. It was quite confusing because Itoshima High was a rather grand school. The school had an auditorium, cafeteria inside AND outside, swimming pool, tennis court, basketball court, volleyball court, thousands of dorm rooms and hundreds of classrooms. From all the previous schools Sakura has been to, this place beat them all.

" Dorm 143," Sakura said looking up from her registration form and skimming the hall. " 139...140...142...143," she said finally finding her dorm.

She knocked a couple times to check if her roommate had already arrived. She heard a few rummages in the room followed by someone's voice.

" Coming! Hang on," the voice said.

The door opened and it revealed a pretty blonde girl with side bangs that leaned to the right and bright cheery blue eyes. She had on a wide smile and looked at Sakura.

" Hi!" she greeted Sakura.

" Hi, dorm 143 right?" Sakura asked.

" Yup! You must be my new roommate," she said happily. " I'm Yamanaka Ino," she said holding her hand out.

Sakura happily accepted her hand and shook it.

" Haruno Sakura," she introduced herself.

" I suppose these things belong to you?" Ino asked pointing back at the boxes and suitcases in the other half of the room.

" Yeah," Sakura said surprised her belongings arrived before her.

" Well, c'mon and unpack your things. In an hour there's going to be an assembly in the auditorium," Ino informed her.

" Oh, thanks for telling me," Sakura said gratefully.

" No problem," Ino smiled back.

Sakura began to unpack her things on her side of the room. Ino had taken the bed closer to the door; so, she had to take the one closer to the window.

Sakura didn't like the thought of that because when she was younger, her dad used to tease her saying if she didn't sleep by the time she was sent to bed, a were wolf would come through her window and kidnap her and then eat her.

At first, little Sakura didn't believe her dad. So, one time she was sent to bed and a few minutes later, her dad caught her playing with her dolls. So, what her dad did was get one of his brothers to dress up as the wolf and scare her. You can say her dad was a little bit...insane.

Sakura's Flashback

_" Sakura, time for bed," Sakura's dad told her._

_" Aww, but I'm not done watching yet daddy," Sakura whined._

_" Sakura, if you don't go to bed. A wolf will come in your window and kidnap you," her dad tried to scare her._

_" That won't happen. My room is upstairs," Sakura said not believing her dad's little white lie. _

_" The wolf would find a way to get in," he said, continuing to lie._

_" Wolves don't live in the city," Sakura said noticing they weren't near a forest._

_" Uhh... There are werewolves here in New York. Did you know?" he said giving ANOTHER lie._

_" Then how come we never see it in the news?" she asked._

_" Well...because I saw one. With my own two eyes!" he said pointing at his eyes.._

_" Where?" Sakura asked._

_" Near the dump," her dad said answering flatly._

_" What was he doing in the dump?" she asked curiously._

_" Looking for...food," he said, as he couldn't think of a good reason._

_" If a werewolf is going to go through my window, kidnap me, then eat me, won't he just go to some other kids window when they're not asleep and kidnap them and eat them? Why would he go to the dump to do that?" she asked making a good point, even her dad couldn't answer._

_" Well...uhh…Just go to sleep, Sakura," her dad said upset that her little six year old daughter beat him._

_Sakura reluctantly stood up and lagged herself up the stairs. She dragged her little white bunny up the stairs and mumbled to herself._

_" Remember! Sleep right away or else the werewolf's going to get you," her dad yelled from the bottom._

_An hour passed and Sakura's dad went upstairs and checked up on Sakura. Her door was left ajar and he poked his head. He saw her playing with her stuff animals._

_" Would you like some apple pie Mr. Green Frog?" Sakura asked her stuffed frog while handing him a fake apple pie._

_" No, thank you 'ribbit'. Apple pie's make me get diarrhea 'ribbit'," Sakura said trying to voice the frog._

_" Okay! More for me then!" she said as she pretended to eat the pie hungrily._

_Sakura's dad just shook his head and said in his mind,_

_" I'm sorry to do this to you Sakura. But...you leave me no choice. Muahahaha!" he said cackling in his mind while doing the evil hand thing. _

_Sakura was having fun when she heard something on her window. She quickly turned and saw nothing but a tree branch. She shrugged it off and just continued playing. _

_Tap tap tap_

_She heard it again. This time when she turned to look at her window, she saw a werewolf! ( raiiyaan: oh no...I wonder who it is...)_

_Sakura's eyes widened when the wolf opened her window and jumped in. The wolf just stood there with its claws on either side of its face and crouched down. _

_" Do something, Sam!" she heard someone whisper._

_" Oh, right," the ' werewolf' said. " Uh...boogala boogala boogala!" the 'werewolf' said._

_" Ahhh!" screamed Sakura.  
_

_She took one of her mini tennis rackets and started hitting the 'werewolf'._

_" Ouch! Ouch! Sajo! Your daughter is hurting me!" the 'werewolf' said._

_But Sakura ignored it and just kept hitting the 'werewolf'._

End of flash back

Sakura shivered at the thought of remembering that incident.

" Sakura," Ino said breaking through her thoughts. " You're new here right?" Ino asked while sitting on her bed.

" Uh...Yeah. M-my dad and I just came from Osaka," she said.

" Oh, that's where you were born?" Ino asked, trying to get to know her new roommate more.

Sakura shook her head.

" I was born in Yokohama. My dad's a diplomat," Sakura said.

" Ohh. Have you lived outside Japan?" Ino asked curiously.

Sakura nodded.

" Oh cool! Where have you lived?" she asked so interested in her life.

" Well, I've lived in New York, Germany, Hong Kong, London, and that's all. Now, I'm back here in Japan," she said.

" Wow, It must be pretty cool living in different places," Ino praised her.

All Sakura did was smile. She actually didn't like living in all the different places. First, she has to learn how to speak the language. Second, she hated leaving friends behind. Third, she wanted to stay in Japan to look for a certain someone. And, with her dad moving from place to place, she couldn't complete that last mission.

" So, is your dad back in Japan too?" Ino asked.

" No, right now he's living in Taiwan," Sakura said going back to unpacking.

" Oh... then why aren't you with him?" Ino asked.

" I was home sick. For quite a long time. I don't really know a lot of people back here in Japan. Only a few close relatives. So that's why I'm here in Itoshima," Sakura said.

" Oh... I see. That's kind of cool. Being able to go to places. Seeing new things," Ino said admiring her.

" I guess..." Sakura said a bit sad.

For a while, they sat in silence. Well, Ino did the sitting. Sakura just unpacked. She could see that Ino wasn't much of a patient girl and kept fidgeting, swaying her feet, clucking her tongue and what not.

" Hey, how about I help you unpack after the assembly. I want you to meet some people," Ino said excitedly.

" Um, sure," Sakura said happily.

She followed the blond girl out their dorm and out to the hall. Ino knocked on the room 146 and a brown haired girl with two buns on either side of her head appeared in front of them.

" Hey Ino, what's up?" she said with a smile.

" Tenten, this is Haruno Sakura, my new roommate," Ino introduced.

" Hi Sakura," Tenten greeted with a warm smile.

" Tenten, i-is that I-ino?" a soft voice said behind Tenten.

Sakura then saw a girl with white eyes and straight indigo hair that went up to her shoulders. She seemed the sweet innocent type.

" Hinata," Ino said poking her head from in front of Tenten. " I want you to meet my new roommate," she said.

Hinata shyly moved closer to the door and saw Sakura.

" Hyuuga Hinata, meet Haruno Sakura," Ino said introducing her to yet another friend.

" N-nice to meet you, Sakura," Hinata greeted shyly.

" Nice to meet you too," Sakura said smiling.

" Hey, don't you think we should get going? It's already 5:55. The assembly starts in five minutes." Tenten suggested.

" Yeah, good idea," Ino said. " I'll introduce you to the guys later," she said.

" Guys?" Sakura said with her face like this o.O

In the auditorium, they were seated near the back because it was so crowded when they got there. Itoshima had about one to two thousand students in minimum. Sakura had never seen so many students in the same room all at once.

" Hey Sakura, has Ino told you about what happened to her roommate the other year?" Tenten asked while sitting beside her.

" No. She hasn't mentioned anything about a roommate to me," Sakura said confused.

" Tenten, I-I don't think Ino would like you telling her about her business," Hinata said.

" I don't think Ino would mind," Tenten said reassuringly.

Just then, Sakura felt someone beside her ( she's in the end near the aisle). She looked at who it was and it was Ino. She didn't have that happy smiling face she had on earlier. In fact, she looked like she was going to kill Tenten if she said anything more.

" Hey, Ino, you don't mind if I tell Sakura about Miya- - -"

" Say one more word and I'll rip your mouth open," Ino said in a slow menacing tone.

Tenten said nothing more and her eyes were as wide as a monkeys ( raiiyaan: like this? 00). Sakura was confused at Ino's sudden change of mood. It was like one moment she was so nice and happy, then say one thing she doesn't like and she could be the next person on the most wanted list.

Ino sat beside Hinata who was beside Tenten. There was a bunch of chatter going around the huge room.

" Tenten," Sakura called out to her.

But Tenten didn't hear.

"Tenten!" she called out again.

Tenten looked over at Sakura and was about to say something when everyone suddenly became quiet.

" Ahem," a voice was heard from the microphone. " Welcome back from students of Itoshima and welcome to the new comers. I am Hatake Kakashi sensei," the guy on the stage with half his face covered aside from his right eye announced.

" Why is his face covered?" Sakura asked leaning towards Tenten.

" That is the mystery of our Kakashi sensei," Tenten said not knowing why he had his face covered.

" I have only one more thing to say," he said after all the other stuff he said. " Whoever pulled a prank on me on the first day back at school...You better tell mw who you are before you get detention for the whole year," he said.

He was going to walk away but then suddenly turned around and said,

" Whoever you are, don't forget to bring back my Itcha Itcha Paradise book back please," he said.

" Itcha Itcha Paradise?" Sakura said turning around to Tenten.

" Our Kakashi sensei...he's a bit of a ...pervert," Tenten said embarrassed.

Sakura sweat dropped anime style.

_" Grreeeeeat...my teachers a perv,"_

" Welcome back kids," another voice was heard. " I am Principal Jiraiya," he said. " I would..."

" Sakura... Just to let you know..." Tenten said. " Principal Jiraiya's a bit of a perv himself,"

Sakura once again sweat dropped.

_" Are all my sensei's perverted!"_ Inner Sakura thought.

The assembly went on for an hour or so until they were all dismissed to go back to their dorm.

Sakura got sort of separated from Ino, Tenten and Hinata from all the kids. So, she just decided to go back on her own. On her way there, she saw someone being bullied.

" Thick-brow you idiot!"

" Lee, you stupid idiot!"

" I'm going to shave all your eyebrows off so you have no more!"

Sakura peaked from the side of the corner and saw three guys pushing one guy to the wall.

" C'mon you guys, it was just a joke!" The one with the thick eyebrows said.

" We need to do things like that to enjoy our wonderful youth! We won't be this young forever!"

" How are we going to explain to Kakashi that it wasn't me!" the one with the blackish blue hair said.

" You are so troublesome, Lee," the one with the brown hair said while crossing his arms.

" Finding that perverted book in my drawer gave me a nose bleed!" the one with blonde hair said.

" But weren't you curious about what else was inside the book? We have to discover the curiosity of our minds with youthful stuff!" thick eyebrow said.

There was a long awkward silence between the four.

" Ahem," the one with his arms folded said.

" SO YOU GUYS DO WANT TO EXPAND YOUR MINDS! SEE!" the guy pointed his finger.

" Are all the people in this school perverted!" Inner Sakura thought.

" Shut up thick brows!" the yellow haired boy screamed.

The one with the blackish blue hair held up his fist ready to hit the helpless thick eye browed guy. Sakura's eyes widened and she ran to save him.

Sakura's eyes were shut tightly as she felt the guy's fist in her palm. She opened her right eye and saw two shocked faces. (Sasuke's face was just normal).

" Whoa...she blocked his punch," the yellow haired kid said amazed.

" Troublesome," the other one said.

" Who are you?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

Sakura opened her other eye and just stared at him. Still holding her palm to protect the guy behind her and Sasuke's fist in the same position. Sasuke grew impatient and asked again.

" Who are you?"

Sakura on the other hand was fishing in her head of what to say to the jerk.

_" Do I tell him who I am? No... Do I say a smart-ass comeback? No... I don't even know any good comebacks. I wonder if that was a rhetorical question...But then again a rhetorical question is not intended to an answer. And that question 'who are you' certainly has many answers to it. But I ---"_

" WHO ARE YOU?" Sasuke yelled loudly breaking through her thoughts.

" W-why do I have to tell you who I am?" Sakura said.

Sasuke slowly backed her up to the wall after yelling at Lee to move. They were still holding onto each other's hand and Sakura could feel his breath on her skin.

" What...did you say?" Sasuke said in a deadly tone.

Sakura brought all her courage together and stared back at him as he did to her.

" I said...why do I have to tell you who I am?"

Sasuke found this girl courageous, but stupid.

He was about to say something else to her when they heard someone yell out his name.

" SASUKE!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke's head flew towards the person who yelled.

**End of chapter one.**

**Raiiyaan:** Eww...this chapter is...weird...Haha anyways I hope you guys liked it...I think I could have done better but...this is the best I got up to. haha. Hope you enjoyed it. And is this called a cliffhanger? Hmm... haha

Mi-to-chan commands you to review! Please?


	3. Chapter Two: Trying to Find Out

**Summary for chapter: **Sakura has only been in the school for about two hours or so and she already had made an enemy. Or someone she doesn't like. She then meets four boys and meets our Uchiha Sasuke. But what connection does she have with Ino? Let's find out...(: 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruno Sakura** was sent to yet another school. It's the same old routine again. You meet friends; get to know them, then before school ends you leave them. That's how Sakura's life was. She couldn't help it that her father is a diplomat. But one school made all the difference. That one school made her life change.

**Uchiha Sasuke** was the oh so famous one in Itoshima High. He was the Prince. He had a fan club of his own. But he was surprised that one girl didn't think he was all that great. She even started a war. Well, that part was mutual. But he didn't know that this girl would change his whole out look on life. Well...not really but she did change him somehow...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...Too bad…haha. Oh yeah and this is an A/U.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap:**

_" I said...why do I have to tell you who I am?"_

_Sasuke found this girl courageous, but stupid._

_He was about to say something else to her when they heard someone yell out his name._

_" SASUKE!"_

_Both Sakura and Sasuke's head flew towards the person who yelled._

**Chapter Two: Trying to find out**

" Ino," Sasuke scoffed, looking back at the pink haired girl.

" Sasuke! What are you doing!" Ino screamed again.

" Shut up, Ino, it's none of your business..." he said with that same tone and just kept staring at Sakura.

" Everything of yours is a business of mine. Sasuke, I hope you do remember that I'm your---"

" I said shut up! It's none...of your...business," Sasuke said furiously.

Ino was on the verge of tears. She walked towards them, obviously angry, and grabbed Sakura's hand away from Sasuke's and practically dragged her.

The four guys were just staring at Ino dragging the poor clueless girl.

" Honestly, Sasuke dobe. You should be nice to Ino," the yellow haired guy said.

" Shut up, Naruto...You're the dobe," Sasuke said walking away slowly.

" Haha, oh yeah," Naruto said laughing.

The two just stared at him laughing, who hasn't realized he just got dissed.

" He'll get it in a minute...or two," the brown haired guy said.

Two hours later ( **raiiyaan: you know those times when they hold up a sign and say that? Haha, somewhat like that**)

" Stupid, idiot. He's still laughing at himself," Shikamaru said shaking his head at his friend's stupidity.

Rock Lee was just staring at Naruto laughing his head off with this expression - o.O"

" Hahaha," Naruto laughed. He then paused and his face went from D to o.O to O.O. " Hey!" he screamed and waving his arms around.

" Sasuke!" he said about to charge but Lee held him back.

" Naruto...He's been gone for almost two hours..." Lee said.

" Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

Lee let go of Naruto and looked at Shikamaru.

" Everything to you is troublesome, Shikamaru," Lee stated.

" Thick-brow," Shikamaru said walking away.

The thick brow and dobe looked at each other and shrugged then followed suite.

**M E A N W H I L E **with Sakura and Ino.

Ino was still obviously furious with Sasuke because she didn't know the hold she had on Sakura was cutting off her circulation. The poor Sakura was being dragged by the angry Ino-Pig and was like a limp noodle.

As Ino was dragging the limp noodle - oh sorry. I meant Sakura - she kept mumbling to herself angrily. They reached their dorm and still, Ino said nothing to Sakura. Ino just lay there on her bed angrily while Sakura continued to unpack.

Sakura's curiosity was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. She didn't know why that jerk, by the name of Sasuke, cut off Ino when she was about to say something. Sakura kept playing the scene again and again in her head. Trying to figure it all out.

_' Maybe they're...siblings? Maybe that's why Ino said that any business of his is a business of hers..."_ Thought Sakura.

But that didn't convince her. Because, if they were blood related, why would Ino start crying right away? So, she thought about it some more.

_' Perhaps they're...going out?'_ Sakura pondered coming up with another reason.

But that conclusion didn't seem right either. Because if they were going out, Sasuke would've ran after them and try to explain. Also, he wouldn't be so darn mean. So, Sakura did what she feared most in the last ten minutes. _Dun Dun Dun_! **Raiiyaan:** **Scary music please! Darken the lightings please! Make Sakura's eyes bigger than her forehead! Make Sasuke fall in love with Raiiyaan! Hehe...that one was just to see if it would work...I guess not hehe ('': . Alright readers, are you ready! Takes in big breath **SheisgoingtoaskIno (in a fast and unenthusiastic tone).

" Um...Ino?" Sakura managed to croak out even though Ino has been scaring the heck out of her for the past few minutes.

" Okay." Ino said. " You're new here, so I'll let you off the hook this time. I forgive you."

" Oh...kaay?" Sakura said not knowing what to say.

_' Why was she mad at us!'_ Inner Sakura said angrily.

" I...c-can I ask you something?" she asked.

" Um...How do you know that jer---" Sakura paused. She couldn't call him a jerk. What if Ino defends him? That wouldn't be good. " That guy," she replaced.

" Uchiha Sasuke?" she said his name.

Sakura just nodded.

" Sasuke Uchiha is my..." Ino paused and looked at her.

**End of chapter.**

**Raiiyaan: MUAHAHA! Aren't I evil? Muahaha. Anyways...this was supposed to be longer...but I decided to make a cliffhanger. Sorry this chapter is short. It was supposed to be WAY longer. But I wanted a cliff hanger so..hehe.**

**P.S: Thank you Mi-to-Chan for being my "beta". Haha, you rock! Good luck with your Fanfic! A Bet on Love hehe (:**

**P.P.S: Sorry I didn't get to make a summary for the last chapter. I just thought of that idea now, since most manga's I read have a summary of the chapter/that series and for I thought that was a cool idea. Just tell me in the reviews if you don't like the summaries and I shall take it off. (: But it depends on how much people want it out. If there's not a lot, then I guess I won't take it off? haha anyways, I hope you guys liked it heh.**


	4. Chapter Three: Our dear Lee

**Summary for chapter: **Sakura has only been in the school for about two hours or so and she already had made an enemy and an admirer? As she tries to fumble with the overly superbly dupery nice Rock Lee and the stupid jerky Uchiha Sasuke, she needs to figure out how to not be afraid of her freaky room mate, Yamanaka Ino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruno Sakura** was sent to yet another school. It's the same old routine again. You meet friends; get to know them, then before school ends you leave them. That's how Sakura's life was. She couldn't help it that her father is a diplomat. But one school made all the difference. That one school made her life change.

**Uchiha Sasuke** was the oh so famous one in Itoshima High. He was the Prince. He had a fan club of his own. But he was surprised that one girl didn't think he was all that great. She even started a war. Well, that part was mutual. But he didn't know that this girl would change his whole out look on life. Well...not really but she did change him somehow...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...Too bad…haha. Oh yeah and this is an A/U.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap:**

_" Uchiha Sasuke?" she said his name._

_Sakura just nodded._

_" Sasuke Uchiha is my..." Ino paused and looked at her._

**Chapter Three: Our dear Lee, our poor Sakura and our Sasuke the Jerk (:**

" Fiancée," Ino continued.

Sakura didn't know what to say. Her mouth just dropped open.

" Shocking isn't it? Me, having Uchiha Sasuke, bad ass of the school, cool guy in town, as my fiancée," she said looking down.

Sakura went weird by Ino's actions. One minute Ino's a happy go lucky girl. Then the next she looks like she's a killer. The other time, she looks like a snob and now she looks like a helpless little child.

" But you know what, Sakura?" she said breaking her thoughts. " I wouldn't have anyone else for a fiancée," she said as if in a dreamy voice. " Because Uchiha Sasuke is my first and only love," Ino said. " No other guy can beat him. Only he is the one why I still live my life," she continued.

Soon, they heard a knock on the door. Ino went to open it and saw Hinata.

" Hi Hinata," Ino greeted her.

" T-Tenten was wondering…if you g-guys would like to c-come join dinner with us," she studdered.

Ino looked back at Sakura.

" Would you like to have dinner with us, Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura thought for a while. She didn't want to be alone with the insane, mood changing Ino. So, having dinner with Hinata and Tenten would be better.

" Sure," she replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, the four were at some hang out called Chill. **(Raiiyaan: I know I know…Lame name haha but I couldn't think of anything else!)** Sakura hasn't been to anything like that. Sure, she's been in fancy restaurants but never a place where you can just hang out with your friends.

She noticed that most of the students of Itoshima were there.

" So, Sakura, what brings you to Itoshima?" Tenten asked while skimming through the menu.

" Well, my dad is a diplomat. And I've been traveling with him all my life. I came here because I was beginning to be homesick. And my dad now lives in Taiwan, but I'm staying here," Sakura said explaining.

" W-Why didn't you c-come with your dad?" Hinata asked.

" Oh," Sakura said.

She didn't exactly know how to say it to them. She didn't want to say that she grew up not knowing her own mother. Yes, Sakura has lived with her dad most of her life. Her mom left them when she was only about a year old. She never asked why her mom wasn't there when she was growing up. She just thought that her mom would come back soon. But as she grew older, she realized that her mom would never come back.

" Sakura?" Tenten asked as she looked up from the menu.

" Um… I just want to be back in Japan," she lied.

Ino just sat quietly beside Sakura and she had noticed. She thought Ino would go back to that happy face, but she turned out to be having a different mood again.

" Have you guys thought of what you wanted?" A waitress asked with a paper and pen ready in her hand.

" Umm…we'd like…two large pepperoni pizza's, two cheese pizza's, two meat lovers and one Super bowl of Ramen," Tenten ordered.

The waitress had left and Sakura's face was shocked at the order that Tenten had made.

" You guys can eat 6 large pizza's and a Super bowl of Ramen?"

Hinata giggled.

" No, Sakura. B-but Naruto can," she said smiling.

" So, Hinata, you've invited them too, huh?" Ino said seeming cheered up.

Hinata just blushed and looked down. Sakura on the other hand, didn't know what they were talking about.

" Them? Who's them?" she asked.

" Them," Tenten pointed at the large group of people – wait, cross that out – guys walking towards their table.

Sakura's eyes widened. It was the same group of boys she had seen earlier.

" You?" Sakura said when Sasuke stood in front of their table.

" Who'd you expect? Santa Clause?" he said with his same expression.

" So, you've already met our Uchiha Sasuke," Tenten said.

Sakura just continued giving him the evil eye.

" Sasuke, you can sit here. Right next to me," Ino smiled pulling Sasuke down to sit on the chair beside hers.

He didn't argue and just let her pull him down. Naruto pulled up a chair beside Hinata and she instantly blushed. Sakura could see that Hinata obviously had a thing for that yellow haired boy. Shikamaru pulled up a chair beside Sasuke and Lee pulled one close to Sakura. A little too close. Lee just sat there looking at Sakura in a daze. Sakura looked back at him with an uneasy look on her face.

" Did you guys order yet?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah, we got you your Super Ramen too," Tenten, said.

" Oh," Naruto said. " Then I guess I won't need the dozen ramen I'd brought," he said showing everyone. " They're different flavors," he smiled.

Everyone just sweat dropped and Hinata was the only one to giggle.

Meanwhile, Lee was busy STILL staring at Sakura. Sakura was feeling a bit awkward because of him. Whenever she would slide away from him, he would always slide closer. That just scared her. Sure, she was flattered that someone had already shown interest in her. But did he have to be so…creepy? **(Sorry to all the Lee fans. That's just how he is in my story. Sorry again haha.)**

Ino saw what Lee was doing to Sakura.

" Lee, would you cut it out? You're scaring Sakura. Give her some space," Ino giggled.

Everyone turned to look at the two and saw how the two were sitting so close to each other. Sakura and Lee just blushed and Lee slowly moved away **(you know, anime style?)**.

" If I'm as smart as I think," Naruto said. " I think coconut head has something for bubblegum hair there," he said.

" Umm, Naruto? Her name is Haruno Sakura," Hinata said quietly but loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

" What a gay name," Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura heard him and felt that she needed to defend herself.

" Oh, and Uchiha Sasuke is such a cool name," Sakura said offended.

" It's better than being named after a flower or tree," Sasuke said.

" At least I'm not such a je - - - "

" Here's your order," the waitress said putting down all the 6 pizzas.

Naruto's eyes grew wide at the site of all the food.

Soon, the waitress put down his bowl of Super Ramen in front of him (he was known as the ramen king in that place). As soon as the bowl touched the table, he quickly grabbed his chopsticks and stuffed it all like a hungry pig. He ate it like a hungry lion that never ate for weeks! Like a hungry snake eating a poor helpless mouse! Like a fat kid eating chocolate! Like a - - well, you get my point. **(Raiiyaan: by the way, not offense to fat people. I got that from the G-unit song haha. No offence. We're in peace holds up the peace sign with fingers)**. Everyone just watched him devoir the poor ramen.

" What?" Naruto asked clueless.

" Dope," Sasuke said.

" Shut up Uchiha, I'm hungry," he retorted.

" We don't call him the Ramen King for nothing," Tenten said.

Lee was the first to grab for the pizza. He took one slice of each. He held the three pizza slices to Sakura's face.

" W-which one do you like? Cheese? Pepperoni? Or maybe Meat Lovers'?" he said eyeing her intently.

Sakura just looked at him wide eyed.

" Uh…Thanks, Lee…But I'll grab my own…" she said as she reached for a cheese pizza.

" Mental note to self, Sakura likes cheese pizza," he said aloud.

Only Sakura was able to hear him because everyone was talking to each other.

Sakura felt really uncomfortable because of how Lee was treating her. He was doing everything for her. Pouring her drink, wiping her cheek because of a pizza sauce, everything!

" Listen, Lee. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a full grown 16 year old teen. I don't need your help for every little thing. I'll do fine on my own," Sakura said quite annoyed at him now.

" Oh," Lee said as his face dropped. " Okay," he said with a force smile. " Anything for you,"

Sakura just stared at him weirdly and shook it off. She was about to reach for the last cheese pizza when someone had already gabbed it. She looked at the person who grabbed it and saw Sasuke eating it.

" Hey, you took my pizza," Sakura said angrily.

" Doesn't say your name on it," he said smirking.

Sakura just sighed angrily.

" It's okay Sakura, I'll order you another one," Lee said raising his hand up for a waiter.

But Sakura pulled his hand down and said,

" No, Lee, It's okay. I'm fine. I think I'll survive,"

Lee annoyed Sakura. She thought he was nice. But a bit too nice. Not her type of guy.

" Okay guys, we're going to have to split the bill," Tenten said.

Sakura reached for her pocket to only find that she had nothing there. She must have left her wallet in her dorm.

" Uh…" Sakura said embarrassed.

Everyone else was trying to figure out how much it'd cost.

" 3.50 for each pizza. That would be…" Tenten said thinking.

" 21. Plus tax is 23.73," Shikamaru said.

Tenten looked at him and did it on her handy calculator she always brings ** (raiiyaan: don't ask why…she just does)**.

" You're…right," Tenten said shocked at Shikamaru.

All he did was shrug.

" 23.73 divided into eight," Tenten said.

" 2.96 each," Shikamaru said.

Once again, Tenten checked and he was right.

" Shikamaru…how do you do math so fast?" Ino asked.

All he did was shrug.

" Okay guys. 2.96," Tenten said collecting the money.

" Umm…you guys? Sorry but…I forgot my wallet in my dorm," Sakura said embarrassed.

" It's okay! I'll pay for your share!" Lee offered.

" T-thanks Lee. Don't worry. I'll pay you back," Sakura said finally grateful for having him around.

" She can't even pay for pizza. Pathetic," Sasuke said passing his money to Tenten.

" Who said I couldn't?" Sakura said getting angrily. " I just left my money back in my dorm,"

" Tell someone who cares," Sasuke said harshly.

" Waiter!" Naruto screamed while waving his hands frantically.

" Dobe!" Sasuke said covering his ears, along with everyone else. " Why don't you tone it down!" he yelled at him.

" Hey, at least they can hear me," he said.

" Enjoyed your meal?" the waitress asked picking up the money.

" It was delicious!" Naruto said.

The waitress just smiled at him. She turned to Sasuke and winked at him, took the money that was on the table and walked away.

" What was that all about?" Ino asked jealous.

" What?" Sasuke said, as he didn't know what she was talking about.

" Why did that girl wink at you?" she said getting angry.

" How should I know? I don't know her," Sasuke said telling the truth.

" Oh sure," Ino said sarcastically.

" Uh, how about we all head back to our dorms?" Tenten said before the bickering and shouting of Ino and Sasuke would start.

" _Wow, Ino has a jealousy problem,"_ Sakura thought to herself.

" H-hey," Sakura said trying to interrupt Sasuke and Ino's quarrel. " Guys?" she said.

" What!"

Both Ino and Sasuke looked over at her with their angry expressions.

" Umm," she said standing up. " You guys, thanks for taking me out and hanging out with me," she said.

Ino smiled sweetly at Sakura.

" No problem, Sakura," she said.

" Who said I wanted to hang out with you?" Sasuke said obviously still mad.

Sakura was about to say something but he stood up and already walked away.

" Sasuke," Ino said following him.

" Go away," Sasuke replied as he was walking faster.

" Sasuke," Ino said, as she didn't sound angry anymore.

The group just watched as the two left still fighting and shouting.

" Troublesome," Shikamaru said still sitting down.

" I-I hope Ino will be all right," Hinata said worried.

Sakura was just confused by the while scene she just saw. She really didn't get Ino's personality at all. And she had her for a roommate. Oh what fun.

End of chapter 

**Raiiyaan: Haha, sorry readers, no cliffy this time. Haha, but I do hope that you liked that chap…it was kind of weird. Haha, anyways…R&R! **


	5. Chapter Four: Hyuuga Neji's Back

**Summary for chapter: **First day of classes begin today. But Sakura is late! Someone tampered with her alarm. But who? And who is the Hyuuga Neji? We all know he's Hinata's cousin, but who is he to Tenten?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruno Sakura** was sent to yet another school. It's the same old routine again. You meet friends; get to know them, then before school ends you leave them. That's how Sakura's life was. She couldn't help it that her father is a diplomat. But one school made all the difference. That one school made her life change.

**Uchiha Sasuke** was the oh so famous one in Itoshima High. He was the Prince. He had a fan club of his own. But he was surprised that one girl didn't think he was all that great. She even started a war. Well, that part was mutual. But he didn't know that this girl would change his whole out look on life. Well...not really but she did change him somehow...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...Too bad…haha. Oh yeah and this is an A/U.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap:**

" _Troublesome," Shikamaru said still sitting down._

" _I-I hope Ino will be all right," Hinata said worried._

Sakura was just confused by the while scene she just saw. She really didn't get Ino's personality at all. And she had her for a roommate. Oh what fun.

**Chapter Four: Hyuuga Neji's back.**

Something under the covers shuffled. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock and the bright green digits read 8:30 am.

Sakura shot right up. She looked at Ino's bed which was all neat and tidy. She pressed the sleep button and it said 7:00 am.

" Why didn't it ring?" she wondered.

She thought of who might have meddled with her alarm clock and unset it. She remembered perfectly well setting her alarm. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, and then set her alarm. She thought hard at who might have done this to her. The first person that came to her mind was Sasuke.

" Uchiha," she said with an evil tone and her eyes squinting.

But she looked back at her alarm and it said 8:33 am.

" Oh no! My class begins in 12 minutes! And I'm not even ready!" she said panicking.

She hurriedly went to the washroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face and dressed up in her Itoshima High uniform. Yes, even in boarding schools in Japan, they still have uniforms.

It was a dark green and black plaid uniform. Her plaid green and black skirt reached up to the tip of her fingertips and a white three fourth polo shirt and a plaid vest over it. It could come with a green bow tie or a green tie. Sakura preferred wearing ties instead of bow ties. Bow ties made her feel like a magician. On the left breast was the Itoshima High symbol. It was white and across it said IHS for Itoshima High School.

She quickly glanced at the clock and it read 8: 40 am. Her eyes widened at the time.

' Oh no! I only have five minutes left!' she said to herself.

She quickly got her Mary Jane shoes and her ID card. She took her books that were on her desk beside her bed. She looked at her homeroom and she was in Hatake Kakashi's class. Room 155.

' Oh great…the pervert teacher,' she said unhappily in her head.

She quickly gathered her things including her keys and went out the door and locked her dorm. She didn't have time to look at her clock because she was in such a hurry. But she knows that it takes her at LEAST five minutes to get to his class. The school was HUGE! So, she had to do what she thought was necessary. She sprinted to her class.

**In Kakashi's class**

" Sasuke, I still can't believe that we're in the same class," Ino said linking her arms in his.

" You threatened the teachers if they didn't put us in the same class," Sasuke said in his cold harsh tone.

" Haha, well, that's the advantage of being one of the rich families in town," Ino said as she put her nose up in the air.

" Aren't you just happy that we're in the same class?" Ino said smiling.

" No," he said straight up and took out his arm from her grasp.

Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Lee, Naruto, and Shikamaru were all in the same class as Sakura's.

Tenten and Hinata just looked at Ino and Sasuke who were at another table.

Each table was four to a group. Ino gave other people evil glares and looks whenever they would decide to sit in the table she sat at. So, that resorted to tables with groups of five.

" When will she ever give up," Tenten said shaking her head while it was resting on her palm.

The rest of the gang just shrugged.

" I-I wonder where S-Sakura is," Hinata wondered.

" I don't know. But it's not like she'll be late. Kakashi sensei never takes attendance on time," Tenten said.

They all looked at Kakashi and he was just reading this book he always has **(I remember saying that someone (lee) stole his books. But he always has a spare/ extra one D)**. They all just stared at Kakashi and had wide eyed looks.

" Yeah, yeah," Naruto said agreeing.

Ino could see that Ino wasn't in class yet. She smirked and then raised her arm that was free from holding Sasuke.

" Kakashi sensei," she called him.

Kakashi looked up from his book, looking quite annoyed **(Raiiyaan: you can tell if someone looks annoyed with one eye…right? Haha)**

" Yes, Ino," he said.

" Um, don't you think you should take attendance? It's five minutes passed nine. Classes started 25 minutes ago," Ino, stated.

Kakashi looked at the clock behind him, and Ino was right. It was now 9:10 am. He cleared his throat and put his book away. He stood up and looked for his attendance book. From all the clutter, he couldn't even find an elephant! It was so messy. There were papers, folders, spills from various drinks he drank and many more on his desk. He was a lazy person, but for some reason, he was voted best Scientist, Mathematical, History and various subjects. And he would just substitute that subject for one day and he was already voted best teacher.

Ino on the other hand was getting kind of impatient. She raised her hands back up with an irritated sigh.

" Kakashi Sensei,"

" Yes…INO," Kakashi said quite angry himself.

" Since…I know everyone who's in our class this year, why don't I do the attendance," she offered.

" What ever you say Ino," Kakashi let her handle the problem.

Ino stood up with a smirk and folded her arms.

" Hmm, let's see," she said turning around pretending to take the attendance. " She's here, he's here, they're here, " she said pretending again. " Oh," she said.

" What?" Kakashi asked.

" Oh, ha," Ino said, trying to be innocent. " It's just that, Haruno Sakura isn't here," she said.

" Haruno Sakura? Never heard her name around here before. Is she here?" Kakashi asked.

Ino nodded her head and the door just suddenly slid wide open.

" I'm here!" a tired, panting, sweaty Sakura said.

" Haruno Sakura?" Kakashi asked her.

Sakura nodded her head.

" Tell me why you're late for the first day of class," he asked her.

" It's not like we even did anything," Tenten said hoping Kakashi didn't hear.

But fortunately, he did and he just cleared his throat, somewhat embarrassed.

" Sorry," Sakura said bowing her head. " I got lost. I haven't really memorized where the rooms are in this school," she said.

" I guess you're off the hook this time Sakura. But next time, no excuses," Kakashi said.

Ino sat down and crossed her arms angrily.

" Why doesn't she get in trouble!" Ino said to herself,

Sakura looked around for a seat. The only seats that were available was the one with Ino and Sasuke. She looked else where, hoping there were other seats. But unfortunately, there was none. Kakashi noticed her hesitating to sit with them, so he just sat her down.

" Um, Sakura you can sit with Ino and Sasuke. You too Shikamaru. There are too many people at that table," he said.

" Awe man. I have to walk all the way there. It's so far," he said taking his sweet time to walk there.

He got up, rather slowly, and started walking. Slowly. He took one centimeter for every step he took. Kakashi looked at him and then at the watch he was wearing. He looked up at the ceiling and clucked his tongue. He looked back at Shikamaru and he didn't even look like he moved one bit! Sakura slowly sat down besides Ino watching the very sluggish Shikamaru slowly approaching the table. Very, very, very, very…well, let's just put it this way. He was walking as slow as a snail. Actually, a slug would be faster.

" Hurry up Shikamaru!" Ino yelled at him getting really impatient.

" Hold on! I'm going at my own pace!" he said.

" In your pace it could already be the next millennium," Kakashi said sitting down on his chair reading his book.

" Okay, okay. I'll go faster," he said walking at a normal walking pace.

Sakura looked at him weirdly as he sat down beside her and Sasuke. If he could walk like that, class would've started WAAY long ago.

" Man, I'm tired," he said.

Sakura just sweat dropped.

" Okay, is that everyone?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

Just then, the door slid open again and came in a guy. He had brown hair and eyes that looked exactly like Hinata's. His expression was as plain as Sasuke's.

" Ah, Hyuuga Neji, you're back at Itoshima," Kakashi said welcoming him.

" Yeah," he said dryly.

" Take a seat and class will begin soon," Kakashi said.

" I thought class started at 8:45 am?" Neji said recalling his former classes.

" Ah ha," Kakashi said with an embarrassed laugh and scratched the back of his head.

" It does, but you know me. I get caught up," he said smiling behind his mask.

Neji just stared at the weird teacher and walked behind Naruto with a deadly look.

" Oh, hi Neji," Naruto greeted him happily.

" Step away from my cousin," he said with that same look.

" As you say so," Naruto said moving closer to Lee.

Neji sat beside Hinata and gave her a glare. Hinata just looked away from him with a red face.

" H-hi Neji," Tenten said. " N-nice to see you again," she said with a forced smile.

Her heart was broke down when Neji stepped in the classroom. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Her once broken heart was now slowly healing. But at the same time, seeing him again made her heart cringe.

" Hi," Neji said not even bothering to look at her.

'Ow,' she said in her mind.

Neji didn't even look at her when he said hi. Does he still hate her? But what did she do? She didn't do anything wrong. It was him who was at fault. There seemed to be something in her throat and something was slowly eating away at her stomach. And her heart? She thought it was slowly being rebuilt but in reality it was actually being shattered into millions and millions of pieces.

**End of chapter.**

**Raiiyaan: Hey you guys! Is this considered as a cliffhanger? Haha R&R Please!**


End file.
